Total Drama Star Wars Adventure
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: Hello and welcome to our third and final (for the next few years at least) Total Drama season - Total Drama Star Wars Adventure, a Star Wars: Clone Wars crossover season! The timeline will take place along the timeline of the Clone Wars and will include battles, an aftermath, and twenty planets and contestants! Enjoy this action-packed season and R&R. May the force be with you all!
**Hello and welcome to our third and final (for the next few years at least) Total Drama season - Total Drama Star Wars Adventure, a Star Wars: Clone Wars crossover season! The timeline will take place along the timeline of the Clone Wars and will also include several battle scenes, an aftermath show, twenty planets to visit, and 12 veterans and 8 new contestants and two random idiotic jerks! Also, on a side note, the Cody in this chapter is NOT Total Drama Cody. It is Cody from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this intense, action-packed season! May the force be with you all!**

 **\- GoGoGadget831, Gazorscreen, Laker Dragon**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…_

 _ **TOTAL DRAMA: STAR WARS ADVENTURE**_

 _Tensions between the Galactic Republic_

 _and the Separatists are rising. The Conflict_

 _between the two sides sparked an all out war._

 _The Separatists massive droid army has clashed_

 _with the Grand Army of the Republic on many_

 _occasions with the battles all ending in bloodshed._

 _The galaxy is in terrible times but has attracted_

 _the attention of Chris McClean's famous Total_

 _Drama show. Chris has always been enthused_

 _by danger filled seasons and saw this as his_

 _ultimate opportunity to create something_

 _spectacular. However, with the war going on_

 _the cast of Total Drama could be mistaken as an_

 _enemy target._

 _The Supreme Chancellor has dispatched a_

 _legion of clones lead by Jedi Generals Anakin_

 _Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet of_

 _Christophsis where the Jedi will meet the cast of_

 _the show and accompany them to serve as their_

 _protection for the time that they are here._

Two Republic Attack Cruisers have just come out of hyperspace nearing the planet of Christophsis where another cruiser of the same model was waiting. The third cruiser was gold plated and bore the name "McClean Star Cruiser" on it. The two republic cruisers approached the gold plated one slowly and cautiously.

Admiral Yularen, the commander of one of the republic cruisers walked towards Anakin asked for his orders.

"Sir, we are within range of the gold plated cruiser, shall we attempt contact?"

"Affirmative, admiral. Contact that cruiser and tell them we are here and that Obi Wan, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, and I wish to board at once." Anakin responded with his hands crossed behind his back.

The admiral nodded and opened a communication link between the two cruisers which Chef answered from the other cruiser.

"This is Chef speaking," he said answering the communications system as his hologram showed Admiral Yularen.

"This is Admiral Yularen of Galactic Republic. This message is to let you know that General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and their commanding officers wish to board your vessel to meet with your boss, Chris McClean," the admiral said.

Chef nodded and replied, "I'll tell Chris."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan approached a small vessel known as the Twilight which was parked in the hangar of the cruiser. As they approached the vessel R2-D2, Anakin's astromech droid was making preparations to take off.

"All set R2?" Anakin asked as he walked into the Twilight.

R2 beeped and nodded in response to Anakin's question.

"Good, then we'll leave right now," he said. "Everyone strap in, we're about to leave the hangar!"

The ship slowly levitated upwards and jetted out of the hangar and towards the McClean Star Cruiser. The red hangar doors of the gold plated McClean Star Cruiser opened up allowing the Twilight to land in its hangar.

The Twilight's passengers got out of their ship and walked towards Chris McClean who greeted them.

"Welcome Anakin! Ashoka! Rex! Cody! Obi-Wan!" Chris greeted as he shook each of their hands, one by one. "Follow me to the command deck and let's discuss!"

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Chris. And may I add that you have a well-designed ship!" Anakin replied, satisfied with Chris's greeting. They then followed Chris to the command deck.

Chris, Chef, Don, Blaineley, Anakin, Ashoka, Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan all took a seat around the large center table by the time they reached the command deck.

"Alright, Chris. So, are you sure you want to have a season like this during the Clone Wars?" Ashoka asked out of concern.

"Right you are, Ashoka! I mean, I'm a guy who is attracted to dangerous stunts and I love watching contestants go through some real pain! I mean, just imagine the ratings during this season! They're gonna be through the roof!" Chris exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, you seem to be in the right galaxy for that," Obi-Wan said. "But I warn you there will be several intense battles that will be fought all over the galaxy and no place is considered safe for a show such as yours."

"Alrighty then," Chris replied, thinking for a minute while tapping his index finger hard on the desk and tapping his chin with his other hand. A few minutes later, he then pondered aloud, "I have an idea...what if we scheduled our show around the battles. Let's say maybe...one battle per every four episodes?"

"Well, a war is highly unpredictable and we cannot guarantee that you will be able to have a rigid schedule for that, sir," Captain Rex said in a deep, serious voice.

"Rex is right," added Anakin. "No one can be sure what happens at a given moment. Not even Master Yoda himself. The best we can do is accompany your cast and staff throughout the time that you are here in order to ensure your safety."

"We have two legions of Clones: the 501st and the 212th lead by Anakin and I respectively. We also have two attack cruisers equipped with a wide variety of laser cannons including proton torpedoes, two fleets of bombers, gunships, artillery tanks, and fighters. We can use these and our man power to provide protection for your cast and staff.

"No problemo, bros. And thanks for having our backs on our journey. We'll go along with this war, see how everything plays out, and see when we can hold our insane challenges!" Chris excitedly said, giving a wide smile.

"One more thing we forgot to mention," Cody started. "Your ship is also equipped with the same weapons as our cruisers and also has a shield generator, which is something that has been added on for extra safety measures."

"Awesome!" Chef excitedly said as he cracked his knuckles and gave a devious grin. "They're gonna be great for disciplining those maggots!"

"Gee Chef, I hope you're not going to be too hard on those contestants. The war part does worry me a little…" Don said, feeling concerned.

"Eh whatever. I could really care less about those losers anyway…" Blaineley said, shrugging.

"Sir, you must. You are responsible for them," Cody warned Blaineley.

"Excuse me?! I am not a sir! I am a ma'am!" Blaineley fiercely snapped, wagging her finger at Cody.

"Uh….yes, I mean ma'am, you are responsible for their safety as you are one of the four hosts of the show," Cody replied back, to which Blaineley nodded.

"Alright, what else still needs to be discussed?" Anakin asked Chris.

"Hmmm...I think that's about it," Chris replied, thinking for a while. Anakin then stood up to shake Chris's hand in a firm handshake while everyone else lined up to shake all the hosts' hands.

"Thank you once again for your time and assistance this season! Looking forward to working with all of you!" Chris excitedly said.

"You're quite welcome, Chris," Anakin replied.

"Let's go back to the Resolute," Anakin said as he began to lead the others back to the hangar.

Ahsoka stopped him in his tracks. "Master, if I may, I would like to provide some extra protection by volunteering to stay on this cruiser during space travels," she said to Anakin.

"Not a bad idea Snips," Anakin replied, using the nickname he gave her. "Keep your communicator on at all times."

"Will do, Master," Ahsoka said, slowly nodding her head.

"Alright, farewell for now, Chris, Chef, Don, and Blaineley," Obi-Wan said as they all waved to the hosts before exiting the ship.

"Goodbye!" Chris said back as they all left. Once they all left, Chris turned to Chef and asked, "Whaddaya say we head on down to planet Christophsis to pick up our twenty contestants?"

"Sure! Right after we turn up some music to get us pumped up!" Chef sneered as he took out his tape recorder and played the background music from "Pod Wars" in Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition.

Chris then turned to the camera and cheered, "Alriiiiight! Who will our twenty victims be? What will they be in store for this season? Answers and more coming up when we kick off the most action-packed, dramatic, intense Total Drama season yet! Welcome to Total...Drama...Star Wars Adventure!"

 **So here's the first chapter of our brand new season and yes, it is a short one because it was meant to be an introductory chapter. The next chapter will be much longer and will feature the very first challenge of the season and will contain one prank. Please review and enjoy this season.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **-GoGoGadget831, Gazorscreen, and Laker Dragon**


End file.
